Handling a container or drum with a conventional container lift or cart requires a user to tilt the container or drum to allow the forks of the container cart to slide under the container or drum. Containers or drums can hold materials with a weight up to 800 pounds. Therefore, two to three persons are required to safely engage the container with the cart, one or two to lean on the container and lift one side off the floor, and a second to slide the cart or forklift forks under it.